No Names 1 and a half
by Verbophobic
Summary: In No Names 2 it mentions how on the train ride to the jet she had Liam, but what if that hadn't happened? What if instead of staying away for five more years she made it back the seventh month as she had planned? This is the what if part of No Names. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm just starting this one and am going to see how it does before continuing it or anything. Ok so here goes No Names 1 ½. **

Avery used to just be a girl that only had bright orange hair and mismatched eyes, the right being a sapphire blue and left is a jade green, with a short stature of only four feet eleven inches. She used to be only a twenty year old that was struggling to learn how to fight and read sign language fluently. A girl that had used to only have a college degree, for culinary that is, and a dead mother. It used to be that she had no fighting skill, no love, no family except a mother that was a mistress, no nothing. Then he life changed when she nearly twenty. He mother, her world, her life, all died.

It was a horrible crash that had taken Sara's, Avery's mother's, life. At age nineteen she had seemingly had nothing left. The house she had been living in belonged to the man dead in the car crash with her mother. When all had seemed lost the court had stepped in. They had found one of her only living relatives, a General Clayton M. Abernathy or General Hawk as his subordinates called him, and they had asked if he would mind having his niece come to his base and stay. The general had agreed and soon the courts had sent her to him. Her first day there she meat nearly all of her friend to date.

At the time she had first met her uncles 'Alpha Team' it was arranged for her to only temporarily stay with one of the members, Scarlet, but when that couldn't happen she had to stay with a different member know as Snake Eyes. The two had instantly became friends and that lead to her becoming friends with the rest of the team. When she had been in the middle of an invasion she started to learn how to protect herself. As she was learning that she was also learning how to speak in ASL or American Sign Language. That was because she was starting to gain feelings for her friend, Snake Eyes, that was mute. Because of those feelings she learned his language so that they could speak right to each other rather than having to have him write on paper for her.

It was only after she had disappeared for a month, learning how to fight with a sword, that they decided to let each other know about their feelings- for he too had gained feelings for Avery. In fact the main reason that they had even shared a kiss was because he was in the mist of saving her from drowning. Soon after there was a bit of trouble in Avery's new found paradise. One of her best friends, Cybergirl, had an older sister who also wanted to be with Snake Eyes. When Avery had met and made new friends with twins Fate and Destiny, she got up the courage to tell the girl that wanted Snake Eyes off and beat her in a battle. Not long after that Avery and Snake Eyes become more that what they were, they became lovers.

When Avery was unconscious for two days Snake Eyes realized that he loved her. And the next thing they knew Avery was kidnaped by one of their enemies, Storm Shadow. While she was escaping she met a girl that called herself Unk short for Unknown. And the girls were both saved by Alpha Team and Snake Eyes. It wasn't long after that when the Vipers came for Avery again. This time she ended up getting sick and was bedridden. Then after that she told Snake Eyes that she loved him and not long after that he also told her that he loved her.

And the final chapter of their story was that the girl Avery had gotten pregnant, even though she had been on birth control, and when she went to confront Snake Eyes about it she learned something she wish she hadn't. He hadn't know that she was pregnant at the time and told her that he wasn't ready to have children. He wanted to wait five or six years. And Avery took that seriously. No she didn't get an abortion, but she left. She was no longer at the base because she wanted to give the man his wish, and in five years she would return with their five year old child. This twenty year-old girl girl was pregnant and alone in a big world now.

"Wait, wait, wait." A woman sitting in a train next to an orange haired girl with mismatched colored eyes. The orange haired girl seemed to fit the very girl in the story. Especially the enormous bulge of her pregnant stomach. "What you are telling me about this Avery is true? That girl is you." The orange haired girl nodded. "You are a fool girl. You shouldn't have run away. Go back to him and-"

Avery laughed at the elderly woman. "I am. That's why I am here now. Me and one of my friends have made a rendezvous (ran-de-voo) place. I am going there now so that I can return. You see I have had more than enough time to think. And I realize now that he would still accept the child, it was just that he didn't believe he was ready." Avery smiled kindly at the woman next to her. The elderly woman reminded her of the grandmother she never had. Her white hair and sunday like dress with a shawl only made the woman seem more like a grandmother.

"Would you mind telling me about what has happened since you left? I have children and grandchildren, one of those grandchildren are about to bring a child into this world. And none of them have told me anything about their life really. Like how they became who they are. I would like to know the rest about you if you do not mind." The grandmotherly woman asked.

"Of course, where did I stop?" Avery forgot the last place in her story.

"You had just arrived in the states deary."


	2. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT Check out the poll on my profile. It will be up for one to two months depending on the results. IMPORTANT

Just a little update on some stuff. I missed the HSPA, the big test that I was study for so hard that I fell behind on the stories.

I broke my ankle in two places.

Broke my pinkey toe.

Had surgery. A steal plate was put into my ankle. And the pills I got for pain keep knocking me out.

Uh what else...Oh I have to be home schooled because I cant make it through my school with a broken ankle and all.

So yeah, no updates have happened for a while, none will. But I need you to vote on this poll. Thank you for your support and participation.


	3. Results

Ok so the poll results are in.

In first place was No Names 2 with six votes at thirty one percent

Second place and tied with four votes at twenty one percent is Music Is My Hero and Training Rooms

Third was Medic Symbol with three votes hitting fifteen percent

And last place was No Names 1 and a half.

In a bit I will have written and posted chapter whatever of No Names 2. I would like to thank all nineteen of you that voted. Enjoy when I post the chapter.


End file.
